


Способы коммуникации с молодежью

by N_Alay



Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Идея создать групповой чат преподавателей и учеников, преподносившаяся как прекрасный способ коммуникации, принадлежала Сенджу-доно и была на ура воспринята всеми. Всеми, кроме Какаши, который вот уже два часа вздыхал, бормотал себе под нос, то снимал, то надевал обратно очки, дёргал себя за ворот пижамы и пытался разобраться в устройстве мессенджера.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030452
Kudos: 16





	Способы коммуникации с молодежью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках шестого дня RuKakayamaWeek-2020: Мемы

Идея создать групповой чат преподавателей и учеников, преподносившаяся как прекрасный способ коммуникации, принадлежала Сенджу-доно и была на ура воспринята всеми. Всеми, кроме Какаши, который вот уже два часа вздыхал, бормотал себе под нос, то снимал, то надевал обратно очки, дёргал себя за ворот пижамы и пытался разобраться в устройстве мессенджера.

Ямато, ставший свидетелем грандиозной битвы между грозным Какаши и не менее грозным Телеграмом, едва сдерживался, чтобы не заснять это зрелище на камеру и скинуть в вышеупомянутый чат. Хатаке явно жалел, что не открывал беседу в своём телефоне две недели, потому что от бесконечного потока сообщений у него болели глаза и ныли зубы, но из чисто ослиного упрямства он читал каждое смс. Ямато же забил на них ещё в первый день нововведения, поняв, что ничего нового, кроме пустого трепа и флуда, он там не найдёт, ну а распоряжения Цунаде все равно отдавала лично. 

— Тензо, иди сюда, — наконец сдавшись, протянул Какаши жалобным голосом. Тихо посмеиваясь, Ямато оторвался от бумаг на столе и опустился на разворошенную постель рядом с измученным сэмпаем. — Вот че это значит?

Перед лицом у Ямато появился экран с открытым чатом, и он едва успел отклониться, чтобы не ткнуться носом в телефон. Какаши смотрел с мольбой в глазах.

Осторожно высвободив из цепких лапок мобильный, Ямато удобнее уселся на кровати и принялся перечитывать последние сообщения, вызвавшие недоумение у Какаши.

**Саске, 23:15  
** _это какаши_ _  
__  
_

**Наруто, 23:15  
** _ЛМАО_

 **Сакура, 23:15  
** _ты в курсе что он тоже есть в чате??_

 **Сай, 23:15  
** _лол он все равно никогда не заходит сюда_

Открыв файл, присланный Учихой, Ямато не сдержал смеха: поверх черно-белой фотографии волка шла склепанная на скорую руку в фотошопе подпись _«ухожу не потому что там ждут, а потому что блять проспал»_.

— Почему я волк? — Какаши прижался щекой к его плечо, искоса глядя в телефон. Ямато подавил в себе сиюминутное желание протянуть руку и почесать его за ухом. — И что такое _«ЛМАО»_?

— Ну, это вроде как значит, что Наруто очень смешно. Хотя он смеётся над любым сообщением Саске, так что это не считается, — объяснил Ямато, задумчиво почесывая Какаши под подбородком. Через секунду понял, что именно он делает, и торопливо отдернул руку. — Ну а волк... Тут, скорее, смысл в подписи, потому что ты постоянно опаздываешь.

Какаши нахмурился.

— Это, типа, молодёжь сейчас так общается? — недоуменно спросил он, и Ямато кивнул. Какаши вздохнул, лбом уткнувшись ему в руку. — Как же сложно. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.

Он вздохнул во второй раз и выпрямился.

— Кстати, они там и про тебя писали, — наябедничал Какаши, положив голову на плечо Ямато. Недоверчиво хмыкнув, второй мужчина лениво пролистал пустую болтовню студентов Какаши. — Вон, смотри.

**Наруто, 23:32  
** _хаха лол смарите_

**Наруто, 23:32**

_  
  
_

**Наруто, 23:32  
** _это ямато-сэнсей_

 **Сай, 23:34  
** _ужасно_

 **Наруто, 23:34  
** _признай что смешно_

 **Сай, 23:34  
** _вот поэтому и ужасно потому что смешно_

 **Саске, 23:34  
** _отвратительно что я засмеялся_

 **Сакура, 23:34  
** _ты не засмеялся ты заржал в голос как больная лошадь_

Открыв фотографию, Ямато и сам не сдержал громкого смеха: на желто-зеленом фоне со зверушкой из мультика шла размашистая подпись _«я лю блю деда»_. Скосив глаз в сторону хмурого Какаши, который продолжал прижиматься к нему, как маленький котенок, он засмеялся ещё сильнее. Сходство с котёнком усиливала пижама с маленькими рыбками, подаренная ему Рин на прошлый Новый год. 

— Ну, в принципе... — протянул Ямато и, поймав недоуменный взгляд Какаши, расхохотался, убирая телефон на прикроватный столик и целуя Какаши в висок. — Ладно, хватит с тебя на сегодня современных технологий. Завтра перечитаешь. 

Какаши ссутулился, снял очки, по-детски потирая глаза кулаками, и Ямато снова затопило огромной любовью к нему. Вот уже без малого пять лет они жили вместе, но каждый раз он удивлялся тому, как Какаши умудрялся сочетать в себе ребяческую беззащитность и холодную суровость.

— Ну и чего ты на меня пялишься? — насупившись, поинтересовался Какаши, откидываясь на подушки. Ямато опустился рядом, продолжая улыбаться, подтянул бормочущего себе под нос мужчину, крепко обнимая. Какаши заворчал, устраиваясь на его плече. — Нафига вообще нужны эти чаты? Вот жили без них и все было хорошо, но нет, же приспичило этой старой ведьме...

— Ой-ой, не начинай это снова, — протянул Ямато, вжимая Какаши носом в свое плечо, чтобы тот замолк и перестал бубнить. Какаши недовольно завозился, пытался отстраниться, но под конец сдался, смирившись. Продолжая недовольно ругать Цунаде вместе с её гениальными идеями, через несколько минут он затих, и вместо непрерывного бормотания под ухом Ямато раздалось тихое сонное сопение. — Ну наконец-то он уснул.

Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, Ямато потянулся обратно к телефону, открыл пресловутый чат и медленно набрал сообщение.

**Ямато-сэнсей, 01:02  
** _Пожалейте Какаши-сэнсея, которому и так приходится каждый день разбирать ваши корявые каракули в тетрадях, и хотя бы здесь перейдите на человеческий язык! Спасибо._

 **Саске, 01:02  
** _человеческий это типа старперский?_

 **Сай, 01:02  
** _Лмао_

 **Наруто, 01:02  
** _Пхппхпхпхпхпх_

 **Сакура, 01:02  
** _Хорошо, простите за беспокойство, мы попробуем! Передавайте спокойной ночи Какаши-сэнсею!_

Уставившись на последнее сообщение, Ямато невольно закашлялся. Всё же, ученики Какаши были куда умнее, чем казались на первый взгляд. 


End file.
